SwanQueen Prompts
by Metope
Summary: Couple of SwanQueen Prompts I was asked to write for Butterflykisses0. First one: Regina throws up in front of Emma and Emma takes care of her.


_Prompt by butterflykisses0: Regina throws up in front of Emma and Emma takes care of her_

**Really?**

Emma wasn't one for routines. She did whatever she did whenever she wanted in whichever way she thought fit at that moment. Nor did Emma like to think that people could change her, she was Emma Swan, former bounty hunter, mother of Henry, and terribly happy with her wife, the mayor of Storybrooke, also known as Regina Mills.

And it was that last part of her 'new found identity' that had caused all previous statements to be slightly untrue. Because over the course of the past two years Emma _had_ changed, and she _did_ have some routines now, ones that she found herself to count on pretty much as well.

One of those routines was that Regina always was the one to wake up first. Always. On work days and in the weekend, even if she would wake up early, Regina would be awake already. Instead of being woken by an annoying alarm, it therefore usually was one of her wife's soft kisses that woke her. Hence the blonde's surprise when she woke up this morning by the incessant and infuriating beeping of the alarm, that always had more of a symbolic function up until now.

With a start she set up right, noticing Regina was still lying next to her and was not making any attempt to make that damned alarm shut up, she clumsily moved over her wife to knock the damn thing off the night stand with a firm slap of her hand, effectively silencing the device – probably for ever if she looked at the state it was in now it was lying on the floor.

"Regina," she yawned as she moved back to sit on her side of the bed again and pulled the covers away – her body had been in too much action already to go back to sleep now. "It's time to get up. You didn't wake me." A slight pout graced her face, yet remained unseen for the brunette next to her, who still seemed sound asleep.

Noticing this, the blonde got up from the bed, walked over to her wife's side and softly nudged the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. She almost didn't, as the relaxed sleeping face of the fierce mayor was utterly adorable, but she knew that same mayor would kill her if she would arrive late at work because she hadn't woke her up.

A moan and something intelligible escaped Regina's lips before she rolled herself on her back and wiped with her hands in her eyes in an attempt to get her eyes to open. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Seven sharp." Emma answered happily after which she had to quickly step backwards because her wife got up out of bed with a jolt.

"Seven!?" She exclaimed. "Why didn't I wake up already?" And then, when her eyes found the damaged alarm clock lying on the floor. "what did you do to the alarm clock? How did – " She didn't continue her mini panic-rambling, as suddenly seemed to get dizzy, grabbing on to her blonde wife's shoulder for support as she raised her arm to put the back of her free hand against her lips.

"Whoa, are you okay, babe?" Emma asked, green eyes worriedly taking in the suddenly pale skin of her wife. "Do you think you have to throw up? Because then we might get you to the bathroom." Her voice a bit anxious as the sheriff thought about the mess that would need to be cleaned if they wouldn't make it in time.

But Regina shook her head, opening her eyes again and lowering her hand. "No, no, I'm fine. It passed. I think it just happened because I got up too fast."

"Are you sure?" Emma wasn't convinced as she looked at Regina, her skin still pale, and her eyes and smile less convincing than the brunette thought they were.

"I'm sure, Emma. Now, why don't you go wake Henry up or he will miss school and I will meet you downstairs." And without awaiting an answer Regina turned Emma around by the shoulders and gave her a gentle and playful push in the back towards the door.

"Ah man, why do I always have the task of waking the teenager?" Emma whined.

"Because he is _your_ son in the mornings." Regina replied teasingly as she got into their bathroom. She closed the door right before Emma got to say anything back to that, and chuckled when she heard the savior's grumpily muttering to herself as she went to wake up their son – who was just as good as sleeping as the blonde was herself.

The smile on the former Queen's lips changed into a grimace however when again she felt nauseous. Truth be told, she didn't feel too well in general. It had probably been why she had slept through the alarm as well. She felt tired, a tad dizzy and...well...as was established already: nauseous. Hopefully a shower would help.

While Regina was taking a shower Emma had finally managed to drag Henry out of bed, and she was now working on making breakfast while her son was sitting half asleep at the kitchen island.

"Where's mom?" He asked once Emma presented the eggs she had been making on three plates, his voice heavy with sleep.

Emma sighed, a worried expression on her face. "I'm not sure what's taking her so long. She slept through the alarm this morning as well. I will go check on her." And putting the skillet down she left for the hallway, only to be met by Regina who just left the last steps of the stairs.

"Ah there you are, we were already wondering where you were –" She didn't get to speak any further as Regina's eyes suddenly went wide before she bent over, grabbing the umbrella stand that was nearby in her movement and threw up.

"Oh, shit." Emma cursed as she quickly moved to stand next to her wife, holding her hair back with one hand as the other rubbed soothing circles over the brunette's back.

"Moms? Is everything alright? Oh – ew- "Henry, having heard the dubious sounds coming from the hallway had decided to take a look and now scrunched his nose at the sight of his mother emptying her stomach.

"Henry, don't just stand there, go get a towel and a glass of water for your mom, she's sick." Emma scolded him, she knew he was a teenager, and they weren't the most tactful human beings on the planet, but that didn't prevent mean he had to be so insensitive.

The boy nodded and returned soon after with a towel from the kitchen and a big glass of water, just like his mom had told him to do. The vomiting had stopped and Regina was now unceremoniously sitting on the floor, her back leaned against Emma who was stroking her hair and whispering soothing words.

She thankfully took the water and towel from her son to rinse her mouth and clean herself up a bit.

"Mom, are you okay?" The boy asked worriedly, and the woman managed to send a comforting smile at her son – something Emma thought was incredibly impressive seeing in that moment. "I'm fine honey, just a little dizzy and I just don't feel so well."

"Why?" the boy inquired. "Do you have the flu?"

At that Emma placed her hand to Regina's forehead and then shook her head. "You're not feverish, Regina. I don't know what has caused this. Maybe you ate something wrong yesterday?"

"Hm, I ate the same things as you two did, and you seem fine." Regina responded.

"Maybe you are pregnant." Henry piped up, causing Regina to choke on the zip of water she had just taken and Emma to gasp for air.

"Hen – Henry, why would you say that? That's not funny!" Emma scolded her son as she softly patted Regina on her back, who was still struggling with the zip of water that had gone wrong.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. It could be, right? I mean, you have true love, it's not the flu and it's not food poisoning. In every cheesy romantic movie you make me watch with you two that means the girl is pregnant then."

Neither woman had an immediate response to that. "That's preposterous." Regina then finally blurted, causing her to receive another shrug from their son. "It was just an idea." He said. "Now, I'm going to get my things, or I will be late for school." And with that he left for the stairs, acting like he hadn't just dropped a bomb on his parents.

"Regina.." Emma started tentatively when she heard the bedroom door of their son slam shut. "Could it..is it true...are we able to conceive together?"

Regina slowly nodded at that. "It is possible, but...it's rare and I don't think – "But she paused mid sentence as she suddenly realised something. Her eyes grew wide as she turned in Emma's arms so she could look at her wife. "I'm late." She breathed.

Emma shrugged. "So what, I'm late for the office too. David can cover for me so long and you are your own boss, I don't think it's that big a problem."

"No, Emma, I mean I am _late_." Regina repeated, and hadn't she been so freaked out she would have been amused by the change in Emma's face as realisation made itself present. "Oh my god." The blonde breathed. "You think you're pregnant?!"

"I don't know!" Regina exclaimed. "As I said it is a rare phenomenon, but with you being my true love...I don't know!"

"Oh god..." Emma breathed, seemingly stuck in her own little mind palace at that moment, giving Regina the time to compose herself. She was freaked out, just like Emma was, but if she were completely honest with herself she had to admit that it also hurt her a bit that Emma seemed to be more opposed to the idea than she was. Was it really that bad to have a child together? Didn't Emma want any more children? They never really discussed it, but now the possibility was there, Regina instantly knew she would love to raise a child again, but together with Emma this time.

"Okay." She said. "let's not draw any conclusions just yet. You are just going to work now, and I will make an appointment with Whale today in the hospital to get it checked."

That seemed to snap Emma out of her reveries, green fearfilled eyes focussing on determined brown ones, and she nodded. "Okay, yes, yes that sounds good. Do – Do you want me to come with you?"

_Yes_, Regina wanted to say, but she shook her head instead. "No, it's fine. I can do that by myself." She knew how much Emma hated hospitals, add the stress of them possibly being pregnant to that, and one would have a recipe for disaster. No, she would do this alone, it would be best for both of them.

"O-Okay." Emma gratefully said, then taking her wife's hands in hers, entangling their fingers. "Do call me as soon as you know, okay? Or maybe even better, stop by at the office. Text me when you are done and I will make sure that David is gone then."

Regina smiled. Just as she protected Emma by not obliging her to come with her to the hospital because she knew she would panic, Emma did the same for her by sending David away. The relationship between her and Snow and David might have improved over time, but it wasn't all that casual and familiar just yet.

"Alright, I will do so." Now, let's get up from the floor, I feel a bit better now and we need to get going." She said, she leaned in for a kiss but then moved back right before Emma's lips touched hers. "I just vomited." She said by means of explanation when Emma sent her a confused look.

..

To say that Emma had a problem focussing on her job that day was an understatement. She was constantly checking her phone, and once Regina had texted she had her appointment at 2 o'clock that day she constantly checked the clock to see what time it was.

At two thirty her phone beeped. _I'm done_. It said, nothing more nothing less.

**Come over, David is just out on patrol, so the coast is clear :-).**__She texted back. It took another torturous fifteen minutes to arrive and Emma almost did a happy dance when she heard the familiar clacking of her wife's high heels on the floor as the brunette entered the room.

"And?" Emma asked expectantly as soon as she had given her wife a kiss hello.

Regina sighed as she took Emma's hand and pulled her with her to the blonde's desk. The sheriff obediently went to sit down in the big chair, before pulling Regina on her lap, as they did more often.

"Well, " Regina started as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "I felt sick and had to vomit twice more this morning. I then went to the bathroom...and...I got my period. Then I decided to go to the appointment anyways to figure out what was going on, and Whale said I probably did have some sort of food poisoning because he couldn't find anything, and it was odd that the symptoms had subsided throughout the day. After which I realised I indeed did, seeing as I had a lunch meeting with Miss Granger yesterday, so I called her and she was sick as well. So that lunch was the culprit."

Regina never rambled, nor did she speak so much at once, the fact that she did now meant she was nervous. She felt uneasy, afraid for Emma's reaction, and when the blonde answered with a sigh that fear became reality as she felt a little bit of hurt slip into her heart. Emma really did not want a child with her.

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." The brunette confirmed.

"Then why is it I see such a pained look on your face?" Regina sighed, there really was no hiding any emotions from Emma, she simply knew her too well.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." She tried to brush it off, lowering her head to stare at the floor, only for Emma to take her chin softly in her hand and turning her head so she had to look at Emma.

"Regina..." Was all the blonde said, and it was enough already to make Regina budge.

"I – I guess a part of me hoped that I _would_ be pregnant." She almost whispered.

At that a bright smile appeared on Emma's face, something Regina had note expected to happen at all. "Really?" The blonde grinned, and at the brunette's tentative nod the savior wrapped her arms tightly around her wife and gave her a loving hug.

"I tried to be neutral about this, because I didn't want to scare you, not knowing if you were waiting for this, and it is your body and all, you know." The blonde rambled. "But the truth is, I was actually really hoping I had knocked you up as well."

Regina winced at her wife's choice of words, but didn't dwell on that aspect for too long as the meaning behind the words registered in her brain.

"Really?" It now was Regina's turn to ask. "You would want to have a baby with me?"

"Really." Emma said determined before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I think we should work on it right now." She added to that when they broke apart.

"We don't even know if it is really possible then to get me pregnant just because we both have magic and we are each other's true loves." Regina countered.

"I don't care." Emma deadpanned, reattaching their lips, and oh, Regina was all too happy to comply.

**Well there you go, my second SwanQueen thingy ever xD! Some more prompts are set to follow!**


End file.
